


i've always been a daughter

by littleleotas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Community: 31_days, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, and all the pain that implies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/pseuds/littleleotas
Summary: On the concept of home, and what it means to lose it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	i've always been a daughter

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dreamwidth community 31_days 15/2/2020 prompt, "They have no idea what it’s like to lose home at the risk of never finding home again," from "Immigrant" by Rupi Kaur.
> 
> Work title is from "Home" by Gabrielle Aplin.

Alderaan never stopped screaming. The people and places were long gone, but the void itself echoed them endlessly. In the quiet, when every last electronic hum had been silenced and every crackling fire had burnt down to ashes, Leia could still hear them scream.

The worst part of getting older was knowing the answers to questions the young asked, but knowing they wouldn’t listen to you if you told them. Rey wanted an origin so badly, and Leia looked into her pleading, desperate eyes and heard Alderaan screaming in the distance. What use is it to tell a child like that it’s better not to have something they can take away from you?

Leia couldn’t follow her own advice, anyway. Home for her was no longer a place, but people. There are advantages to being able to take your home with you, but it’s still something you can lose. Leia watched Rey with Finn and Poe, and she knew they would learn at least half of that lesson soon. She just hoped they didn’t have to learn all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Dreamwidth as zeusgoesfishing and Pillowfort/Twitter as littleleotas ♥


End file.
